Once Upon A December
by wishing0star
Summary: Riku goes for a short walk on christmas eve and ends up in a forest. The forest has been sealed to be kept preserved by the same curse that traps Dark. can riku help break the curse? will their love story be a happy ending or not?dariku pairing.please r
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a December...

Riku stood outside her balcony and gazed at the rising sun...

_it's so beautiful..._ Riku thought.

soft little cotton like things started to fall as she tilted her head back and felt the cold winter breeze blow through her hair. Riku gave a sigh of content and brought her arms up to her sides..

_It feels as if I'm flying... _

She went back to her room and changed into a dress. It had long sleeves and the skirt went down to her ankles.

It had a plain design and was the color of midnight blue. She wasn't much of a skirt type but her mother had wanted her to wear it so desperately. Saying stuff like she needed to be more like a lady now that she was sixteen.

She only shrugged at that but since it was Christmas Eve she thought that she should give it a try.

After all her mom did go through the trouble of going to at least 10 stored just to find the perfect dress knowing that her daughter Riku Harada would never wear a dress with frills and laces.

That was her twin's kind of clothes. Unlike Riku Risa was much more of a girlish type and loved to dress up like a barbie doll.

Riku went out to ask her mom how she looked and remembered that it was too early for anyone in the right mind to wake up.

So she decided to go for a walk.

She thought that no one would be out this early so she just decided to wear the dress for her walk.

As she was walking her mind drifted to someplace else...or better yet 'someone'.

_I wonder what he does during Christmas..._

_does he have anyone to spend it with...?_

_WAIT! What am i thinking! why should i even bother to think about that perverted thief! The cold must be getting on to me..._

Surely enough when she looked around her she saw that the ground was high with snow.

As more snow fell heavily to the ground she looked for a shelter and found a small forested area.

She walked as fast as she could not wanting to become an ice Popsicle. ( who would? )

When she reached the small forest she took in her surroundings. It was very odd. The air felt warm and there were birds fluttering about chirping beautiful songs.

She went deeper into the forest and in the middle was a clear water fall.

The trees around it had full leaves and the flowers were blooming.

It was as if spring was the only season of the year in this place.She took a step towards the waterfall enchanted by it's beauty.

_It's so beautiful..._

She dipped her foot in the water and wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't freezing cold but was warm and at the same time refreshing.

She gathered her skirts up and slowly made her way to the middle.

She couldn't keep her excitement bottled up any longer so she let go and did a twirl like a ballerina right then and there not caring if all of the world saw her.

She was drenched from head to toe and didn't mind it one bit.

She ran through the forest with an enchanted feeling and climbed the highest trees.

She ran for a good hour until she fell exhausted on the soft grass beside the waterfall.

She stared at the sky and was once again puzzled.

She could see the snow falling but it did not fall straight towards the forest.

Instead, it slided off as if the forest was protected by a circular glass.

_Odd..._

She just ignored it and closed her eyes. She opened them again when she felt a shadow looming over her.

Her honey soft eyes met two deep purple ones.

" What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews that you sent! TT I feel so touched

I was honestly thinking of not continuing the story…. But I feel so encouraged now.

Thank you!

As honey soft eyes met two deep purple ones…

"KYAAAAAA!"

"What are YOU doing here?" they both asked in unison.

"Well…I'm here for a reason. And you?" Dark replied.

"I'm here for a reason too. And it's none of your business." Riku replied indignantly

"Oh well… if you're going to act that way…. Can't be helped."

"Are you stalking me?" Riku asked, eyeing him suspiciously

"For once I didn't come here to spy on you or watch you at all. Although I must say you

look quite tempting with your dress soaked wet." Dark replied with a smirk.

"KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA" "PERVEEEEEERRRTTTT!"

Right after the loud outburst a huge boulder was thrown straight for his face…..

Dark, luckily, managed to get away in time.

But more rocks were thrown after the first one with even more outbursts of

"PERVVERRTTT!"

Riku's POV

'_That pervert! How dare he say something like that! '_

Riku threw more rocks and aimed straight for said "pervert's" face.

However, Dark kept on dodging them which only made her more pissed.

'_Ugh! Why won't it hit!' _

Finally, not being able to stand it anymore Riku threw the biggest rock she could find

with all her might towards the damn, annoying, pervert who always managed to dodge

her "attacks"

no one's pov

The last rock Riku threw somehow managed to scrape the side of Dark's face.

But without a warning Dark's hand shot out with inhuman speed and reached out for

Riku.

He pinned Riku to the nearest tree as she struggled with all her strength to get free.

But her struggle only proved to be pointless.

After all, he was much stronger than she was.

Dark lowered his face to hers until they were mere centimeters away.

Fearing for the worst, Riku shut her eyes tight and embraced herself of whatever might

come.

But nothing happened and the next thing she felt was the warm wind rushing past her

face and someone's strong arms wrapped around her.

When she opened her eyes she saw white fluffy things passing by her and looked down

to see that she was not on the safe ground like she'd have preferred, but up in the sky

flying at breakneck speed!

And she realized that the "white fluffy things" were actually clouds!

'_OMG! I'm flying! Wait…. I don't have wings…..' _Riku slowly turned her head as the

thought struck her.

"KYAAAA! PUT. ME. DOWN.THIS. INSTANT!

"Are you sure? In case you haven't noticed we're, how many feet, above ground level."

Dark replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Why am I here in the first place?... Just so you know….. I AM NOT SOME AIR BORN

CREATURE THAT CAN FLY THIS HIGH UP IN THE SKY NOR AM I AN EXTREMELY

GIFTED FELINE THAT CAN SURVIVE A FALL LIKE THIS WITH MY EXCEPTIONALLY

GIFTED 9 LIVES IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" after taking a deep breath she

added "ARE YOU INSANE!"

Dark winced a bit at the high pitched shout that was directly blown his way without any

notice what so ever.

"You done?" he asked ever so calmly.

"Yes." Was her, so very, simple answer.

"Okay." Was his, equally simple, answer.

Riku glared at him and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'

Dark chuckled lightly at her actions and started to fly higher.

"Ah!" Riku flung her arms around his neck and tightened her hold on him when he

suddenly decided to go higher.

Dark gave a small smile and tightened his hold around her as well.

"Don't worry. I'll never let you fall."

'…_..Never…...'_

Riku blushed at his words and hid her face to hide it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update guys! I sincerely apologize!

After a few minutes Dark gracefully landed.

Riku, not noticing this didn't let go. Nor did she show any sign of doing so anytime soon.

Dark looked down at the girl in his arms with her face buried in his chest.

He smiled a bit before saying "You can let go now."

Riku looked up to see that they already landed and upon realizing that she was still

keeping a death grip on him she blushed furiously and let go in the blink of an eye.

Seeing the blush on Riku's face Dark chuckled making her blush even more so. If that

was even possible that is.

Riku decided to ignore him and his chuckling since she knew it was pointless to get mad

again.

Instead she focused on her surroundings and noticed it to be even more beautiful than

the waterfall that she'd seen earlier.

The place was surrounded by a wall of mountains and the land was covered with green

grass. There were small hills covered with flowers, and there were trees of all kind.

And in the center of it all there was a magnificent waterfall. Not even comparable to the

one she saw earlier. the water flowed like silk and it shined under the sunlight like a

silver gem.

There were butterflies flying everywhere and the soft chirpings of the birds

filled the air.

It was altogether beautiful.

Riku was speechless.

"It's….so……beautiful…." was all she was able to say too stunned by the scenery

before her.

"I'm glad you like it." Dark replied looking at her.

"But why did you bring me here?" Riku asked once again facing Dark.

"Because… I wanted someone to share the scenery with ."

"oh…" Riku started to get teary eyed thinking of the time when she was left all alone.

FLASHBACK

It was when she was only 6 years old. There was a terrible snow blizzard and Risa had

come down with flu.

The only guardian they had was their butler and he had to take Risa to the hospital.

Riku was to stay home just in case she caught the flu too.

No matter how many times she protested of being left home alone the butler didn't

change his mind. Instead he told her that if she was really scared that she should pray

to the angel of the night to come and that he would surely do so.

Riku finally giving up nodded her head and waved goodbye as the car drove off.

She went to her room and sat on her bed. The blizzard became worse and a call came

from the butler that he won't be able to come back that night due to the storm.

After that call Riku became worried. She started to get scared of being all alone in the

huge mansion all by herself.

She put up her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Then she started

singing the song she always sang whenever she felt scared.

_Oh, the moon and the stars high above hear my song._

_Let your light fill the darkness that has surrounded me _

_Let it wash away all the fears that I have._

_Love me, trust me, and guide me wherever I go._

_hope and endure all the hardship that we may have._

_Face the future with a bright smile _

_Knowing that you'll always guide the way for us._

Riku suddenly stopped singing realizing the cold breeze coming from her opened

window. She stood up and went over to it to close it back again when something caught

her eye. She want's sure whether it was human or not.

'It' looked like a human….however there were black wings that was attached behind 'it'

she wasn't able to make out if 'it' was a he or a she because it was too dark.

Nor was she able to see 'it's' face.

She went closer to 'it' and asked

"Are you the angel of the night?"

"Yes I am. And who might you be little girl?" And she concluded that the 'it' was a he

seeing that his voice was too low to be a she.

"I…I…I'm Riku…" Riku answered cautiously thinking whether or not she could trust him

and decided that she could.

"Well hello Riku. Why are you crying?" He asked as he bent over and wiped away the

tears she had unknowingly shed.

"are you afraid of the dark?" he asked again.

"y…yes…" and Riku looked like she would start crying again.

The 'angel' not wanting the child to cry gave her a necklace.

It was a silver chain with a small crystal dangling at the center. Their was a piece of

silver bordered around the crystal and below the crystal there were two small ruby

gems dangling alongside each other. The little Riku immediately stopped crying and

held the necklace in her hands.

The giver of the necklace took it and put it around her neck.

"It looks good on you" he said with a smile.

"now, this is the necklace of light. Whenever you get scared of the dark again hold the

necklace tight and put this feather in front of it and chant 'as it was, as it is, and as it

will be. Forever will it stay that way, now and always.' and you can be sure that you

won't be scare anymore. Okay?"

Riku nodded and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Angel." She said sweetly.

"You are very much welcome." He bowed deeply and took her hand and said

"Now I shall be off my lady. Until we meet again." He smiled and kissed her hand before

he flew away out of her window.

Riku ran out to her balcony and watched her 'angel' fly off and waved goodbye until the

figure was hidden by the snow.

She went back to her room all covered with snow. But she didn't care.

She sat on her bed and chanted

_As it was, as it is, and as it will be._

_Forever will it stay that way_

_Now, and always._

The small gem she was clutching tightly suddenly glowed and in a second the whole

room was filled with a bright and comforting light.

That night Riku fell asleep holding the necklace tightly and murmuring in her sleep over

and over again "Mr. Angel…..my angel…."

After that night Riku never took her necklace off even when the necklace lost it's power.

She would go out to her balcony every night and sing her song hoping that her 'angel'

would hear it and come once again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Riku held the necklace that was still around her neck and gave a soft smile.

She wiped away her tears and looked up with a bright smile and said.

"You won't be lonely anymore."

Dark gave her a quizzical look but she just shook her head and went off to the

waterfalls dragging dark behind her shouting like a little kid all the way

"Hurry up! Hurry up! I wanna play in the waterfalls!"

Dark smiled and said to himself

"I'm sure that I won't be lonely anymore"

"hmm? Did you say something?" asked Riku.

Dark just shook his head and with a playful smirk pushed her into the water.

Riku came up again sputtering water and gave dark and evil glare.

"Dark….why you………"

SPLASH!

Riku pulled Dark by the arm and he landed in the water just as Riku wanted.

"HA! Teach you to mess with me!" Riku said with a triumphant smile.

"I wouldn't let my guard down so soon if I were you." Dark replied.

"huh? What do you mean….?"

But before Riku could finish her question she started laughing uncontrollably.

"stop! Stop! Okay! You win!" she managed to shout out between fits of giggles as Dark

continued to tickle her mercilessly.

Riku went back home all wet and was scolded by her mom but she didn't really care.

It was a memorable day.

Risa kept on asking where she went off to but no matter how many times Risa asked all

Riku would say was "somewhere."

Sorry the song sucks. Not a poet and all. But couldn't think of any song that had similar

words to that. So…ya. I had no other choice.


	4. Chapter 4

guys...i know the story sucks but please bear with me...i'm not a pro at this kind of thing actually it's my first time writing a fic so please no flames! thankeee

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N Angel….but I wish I did.

After that day Riku went over to the forest almost everyday.

Whenever her family members would ask where she was going she would reply 'soccer',

'school practice', 'library' and so on and so forth.

But in reality she would be going to visit Dark.

And as the days passed by their relationship grew from a "perverted-thief-destructing-

a-girl's-privacy" relationship to a "friendly" relationship and maybe to a relationship of

being more than just friends.

One day when Riku went to the forest for the usual visit she somehow got lost on her

way to the place where they always met. (you know, the one with the big waterfall in

the middle and trees all around….butterflies flying….birds chirping? Ok.)

"aaah! I think I'm lost…." Riku thought.

"okay.okay. don't panic……AAHH! How can I not panic!" shouted Riku.

"let's try that one more time…deep breathes….inhale exhale inhale exhale okay.

That's better."

Riku continued to walk deeper and deeper into the dark and didn't notice the necklace

around her neck glowing softly under her shirt.

far ahead there was a cave. It's entrance was locked with several chains. The chains

started to rattle and one by one they fell.

Within the cave there came an evil laughter and an evil voice that was only heard by the

trees around it saying "I'm free. Now, shall I pay a little visit to my old friend Dark?"

Riku finally managed to get back on track and started to walk to the waterfalls once

Again.

But without her knowing, a pair of golden eyes were watching and following her every

move. And with each passing second the light from the small gems dangling from her

necklace began to get brighter.

Riku finally reached the waterfalls and looked around for Dark.

But wherever she looked Dark was no where to be found.

Deciding that something must've come up Riku sat on one of the hills and waited

patiently for Dark.

"It's such a nice day. I wonder where Dark could be?" she said to herself.

She closed her eyes and laid down her head on the grass.

Sounds of soft footsteps made their way towards Riku.

But Riku, unable to hear this made no movements of getting up from her place as she

continued to close her eyes and breathe the fresh air around her.

The owner of the footsteps came closer and closer to where the girl was lying careful

not to make any sound that would alert the girl to get up.

Slowly he bent over and placed a soft kiss on the forehead of the girl.

Surprised by the sudden contact of soft lips to her forehead Riku opened her eyes and

looked straight into the depths of deep violet.

Instantly her surprised look was replaced with a huge grin.

"Dark! You're here!" Riku exclaimed as she flung herself to the phantom thief.

Dark, not expecting this lost balance and they rolled down the hill and landed in an

awkward position.

Riku was lying on the grass and Dark was on top of her. Their legs were intertwined

together and their faces were mere inches apart.

Upon realizing the position they were in Riku blushed furiously.

Meanwhile Dark was staring intently at her thinking how beautiful she was.

Riku noticing the intent stare she was receiving from him blushed even deeper.

Dark cupped her face into his hands and with his thumb stroked her cheek.

"you look beautiful" Dark whispered.

And before she knew it Riku was being kissed.

Darks soft lips were pressed against hers and after struggling a bit she surrendered to

the kiss as well

When the kiss was over Riku slowly opened her eyes to see Dark staring at something

around her neck.

She looked down and saw her necklace glowing brightly.

"where did you get that?" asked Dark.

"an angel gave it to me when I was young." Answered Riku softly.

Before Dark could say anything more they were interrupted with the sound of an evil

chuckling.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your moment but I was getting bored just watching you

two." Said a man who looked the complete opposite of Dark,

He had golden hair and eyes to match with. His clothing were of the purest of white and

his wings were white.

To Riku's eyes he looked like a fallen angel. However there was a look in his eyes that

Riku didn't quite like. It was somewhat evil. Almost the look of foreboding.

But Riku decided to think those things later. Apparently the 'fallen angel' had said

something because beside her Dark was giving the man opposite them a look of disgust

and hate.

"Krad." Dark seethed through clenched teeth.

"oh my. Is that how you treat an old friend Dark?" said the man now known as Krad.

"ha! Old friend you say? Does a friend kill his friend's love for the sake of power? If

they do, well, I'm sure that you could be called as an old friend. But I'm pretty sure that

the definition of a friend is anything but that." Answered Dark, he's hate for Krad

obvious in his words.

"why, I'm hurt Dark. After all those years you still hold a grudge against one little

accident." Said Krad with anything but hurt in his voice.

"one little accident you say? It was more than a little accident and you would know

better than anyone else."

While Dark and Krad were having their little "friendly" conversation Riku's necklace

began to glow even brighter. Upon realizing this both men stopped what they were

doing to stare at Riku. Her eyes began to fog and she was floating up the sky with a

radiant light around her. The light turned from yellow to gold, gold to silver, silver to

white and finally a blinding flash of light erupted from the floating girl as she

started to disappear. Dark was screaming for her continually but his shout was

unnoticed by the semi-conscious girl as she completely disappeared into a world

unknown to mankind.


	5. Chapter 5

Riku's p.o.v

flash

"_where am I?"_ Riku thought.

"_You're inside my memory."_ Replied a soft voice.

"_w-who are you? And why am I here!"_ Riku asked as she looked around to find the

source of the voice to find no one there but her.

"_I'm you Riku. Well, in a way I am. You're my reincarnation. I used to live your past life. _

_And I brought you here to show you exactly that. Your…no. Our past life together _

_with…Dark.." _

" _Our past life with…Dark…?" _

as soon as Riku said this pictures of Dark and a certain girl passed through her mind.

"_that must've been me…"_ Riku thought.

She saw more pictures with the two of them together.

And that's when she saw Krad. Apparently Krad was Dark's twin and bestfriend since they were young.

But as Krad grew he became a man who only knew of power. And because Dark was

stronger than Krad he tried to kill his own brother. Riku (her past self), somehow found

out his plan and so tried to protect her lover, Dark, but lost her life in the process.

However she managed to trap Krad in a cave and put a barrier around it that would

conceal the location of it and the entire forest from normal human beings. But her spell

had a catch. Because she was a goddess of one of the four seasons, spring, her spell

would weaken considerably during winter when the plants would die and freeze. Dark,

being the god of winter, had sworn to protect and guard the cave every December as

not to endanger any more lives. Before Riku died she gave Dark her necklace telling

him that she'd find him in her next life. But the necklace had disappeared along with

Riku's body when she died. Dark swore to wait for her and defied time and age to live

up to this day.

Riku blinked her eyes to wake up from her dazed state. Tears filled up her eyes as all

the things came back to her.

"_don't cry. Remember that I'll always be with you no matter what. I'm you. Your me. _

_But there is something important I have to tell you…..when you go back to the outside world you will immediately know how to get rid of Krad. You don't need to worry about that….but the part you do need to worry about is what will happen after Krad is defeated…..I can't let you keep your memories with Dark Riku. I'm sorry. But once Krad is gone your memories with Dark would be gone too…will you still defeat Krad knowing what the consequences are? "_

Riku nodded with a determined look and started to disappear.

nobody's pov

Dark shielded his eyes as a flash of light was seen.

The light started to dimmer to reveal a girl with slightly wavy waist length hair with a

flower tiara on her head.

She wore a white dress with long sleeves that shimmered in the rays of the sun. on her

feet were silver sandals with straps that snaked up to her knees.

Dark looked up with shock filled eyes.

"Riku…is that you..?" beside Dark Krad smirked and said

"I see your lover has come back from the dead Dark."

"Krad.." Dark seethed venom dropping from his voice.

"Enough!" Riku shouted. Her eyes were fogged up and her voice held a mystical tone

like someone else was speaking through her.

"Krad. I have come back to finish the task I couldn't complete." with that she raise up

her hands and started to chant as her necklace started to glow.

" banish this evil from the earth never to be seen again. I, the goddess of love and

warmth, command.."

in the background Krad started to shout. "no. no!" Riku continued to chant.

"as it was…as it will be…..forever will it stay that way….NOW AND ALWAYS!" riku

shouted at the end of her chant as Krad started to disappear with an agonizing shriek.

"I will come back Dark! And when I do I will make sure to end you and your precious

lover's life!"

The light from Riku started to die down as her eyelids dropped and she started to faint.

Luckily Dark managed to catch her before her face came contact with the hard ground.

"Riku…." Dark whispered as he looked at her. She turned into her normal self and he

couldn't help but wonder how he didn't notice how much she looked like the one he

loved from the past and how much she looked like the young girl he met.

"_how can I be so stupid.."_ thought Dark.

flash back

Dark had just stolen the necklace his past lover had given to him to represent a promise.

He looked at it and smiled as he soared through the evening sky. "I finally found you."

He continued to fly when he noticed that the necklace in his hands were glowing and

that it was leading him to a certain house. He landed on a balcony and went inside to

see a crying girl. The necklace started to glow even brighter when he went closer to

the girl. So he bent down and asked what her name was. As soon as she told him her

name the necklace began to pulsate. and so in the end he gave the necklace of light to

the little girl with one of his own feather. He left the house without a doubt about his

decision to give the necklace to the girl but the thought of meeting the girl in the future

only to fall in love with her never crossed his mind.

end of flashback

Dark was taken out of his reverie when the said girl in his arms stirred. She opened her

eyes but her vision was blurry. So she squinted a bit to see better.

"Dark….., your okay…..I'm glad..." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

" Dark.." she said again.

" I won't be able to remember you…that was what my past self told me….and I agreed

that if I would be able to kill the man who got rid of your happiness then I would

willingly give the memories of the times I spent with you…I'm sorry Dark," Riku said

as Dark looked at her. Not believing anything he heard,

" Riku, your just tired. Your not yourself right now. You don't know what your saying.

Rest. And when you get enough rest I'll kiss your forehead and wake you up just to

have you jump into me like what happened a while ago." Dark said trying to be strong

for her or for himself he didn't know.

Riku gave a sad smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dark…but what I'm saying is true….I love you Dark…" a tear drop slowly

made it's way down Riku's cheek as she started to disappear in a glow of light.

"no….no….Riku! Don't..! I…I…!" Dark shouted but Riku wasn't able to hear what he

said and will never find out otherwise.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Riku woke up to see that she was in her bed inside her room. It was early morning and

the sun was just rising.

"ugh…I feel like I hit my head on cement or something…" she groaned as she rubbed

her sore head with her hand.

"Riku! It's Christmas! Come down! I want to open the gifts already! Hurry!" Risa

shouted from downstairs for her twin to come.

However her impatience got the better of her and she marched upstairs and flung open

the door to see a very annoyed Riku Harada getting up.

"Alright already. I'm up. I'm up. You could've waited for a bit longer. Sheesh."

"Well, I've waited all week to open the presents and I can't wait anymore! So hurry

up!" shouted Risa.

"Yes ma'am!" Riku said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Deciding to ignore the way her sister had said that Risa pointed at Riku and asked her a

question.

"oh, is that the dress mom bought you that your wearing? It looks so beautiful! Why

didn't you where it sooner? Oh! And that necklace around your neck looks so pretty

with it! Where did you get it?"

Riku gave a very intelligent "huh?" and decided to look down to see what in the world

Risa was talking about.

"Did I wear this before going to bed?" thought Riku as she tried to think about what she

did last night before going to bed. She couldn't remember putting the dress on neither

could she remember buying any sort of necklace. In fact she couldn't remember what

she'd done at all the other day.

"hey, Risa, what did I do yesterday?" asked a puzzled Riku.

"huh? You don't remember Riku? The cold must be getting to your head. You had flu so

you had to stay in bed all day due to your high fever and stuff. It's really a wonder how

you got better so fast. But, are you sure your alright? Asked Risa worried for her twin.

"no. no. I'm perfectly fine. Must've slipped from my head." Said Riku putting on a fake

smile.

Risa thinking that Riku was really okay dragged her downstairs.

The whole say there Riku kept trying to remember what happened yesterday.

Risa said that she had the flu but Riku knew how it felt like waking up from a bad cold.

And she certainly didn't feel that way. She felt absolutely fine really. Not the feeling

you get after just a day from getting a high fever. She held onto something around her

neck and looked down that she was keeping a death grip on her new necklace.

Then a memory suddenly passed through her mind_. Waterfall. _ She felt an immense

headache and saw that the necklace became warm and started to glow. Then as soon as

it had come the light disappeared. She shook her head to get rid of the headache and

looked down to see the necklace again.

"_I really must've had a high fever last night. To think that the necklace had been _

_glowing. Ha. As if." _

She shook her head once more and joined Risa in opening the gifts.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

that night

a certain girl was laying fast asleep on her bed not stirring a bit. The door to the

balconies lightly opened and closed as the curtains flew about. A dark figure loomed

over the girl and watched her sleep. The purple head knelt down beside her bed to

whisper softly into the ears of the sleeping girl.

"Riku…I love you." Said Dark as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

A lone tear escaped his eyes as he flew into the night sky. And to his unknown a tear

drop slid off from the unconscious girl as she drifted off to dreamland.

In her dreams she felt happy. Happy with a person whom she could not even see. The

outline made it look like it was a guy a bit older than him. He would make her happy

only to disappear into darkness when she would try to see his face. In a way she

thought of him as an angel. An angel that would come during the night in her dreams to

make her happy. Unconsciously in her sleep Riku whispered something into the night to

the ears of the flying phantom thief.

_Mr. Angel….my angel…….._

Hope you liked it everyone!

I made the ending a bit sad and all if you want a sequel please tell me and I'll try to

make one depending how many people would want them. Thank you for reading Once

Upon A December! Hope you enjoyed!

Just to clear some confusion that might've happened.

The times Riku spent with Dark in reality is for several weeks. But while in the process

of her memories being erased those several weeks became merely into one day. Which

is Christmas eve. An illusion was created that the family members would think that Riku

was sick for the whole day while to Riku she didn't even spend Christmas eve.

Technically she skipped the entire day. When she disappeared from Dark;s arms she

was teleported directly to Christmas itself.


End file.
